


Forget-Me-Nots Aren't Really His Favorite

by FanfictionFever



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Gladio is mentioned, Happy Ending, M/M, So are a lotta other characters, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionFever/pseuds/FanfictionFever
Summary: And, in the end, a stack of papers were left outside Rose Factory for the wind to blow into the ocean that didn’t smell like nature while two boys sat in a hotel bed, forehead to forehead, hand in hand, relishing in new feelings that they wanted to explore and discover more than anything in the world.





	Forget-Me-Nots Aren't Really His Favorite

Flowers weren’t really on his list, but even with that fact in mind Noctis found himself standing in the line, a bundle of forget-me-nots in his right hand while the left gripped onto a stack of papers almost as though his life depended on it. The smell of the place was overwhelming. One type of flower mixed with another, though, to be honest, he wasn’t exactly complaining about it. In face it was quite the opposite because the smell reminded him of the smell when he would go fishing in certain areas, like the one near the Chocobo Post. And okay maybe that area wasn’t filled to the brim with flower like the shop, and maybe it wasn’t really the smell he came in here for, but that didn’t stop the fact that it still jogged his memory. 

After all Altissa wasn’t known for the fine, nature fragrance but rather the beauty of the city as a whole. Instead of the smell of flowers and wet grass or mud, the place had a strong scent of the ocean. That was one smell that Noctis loved with all his being, though he could name one certain photographer that disagreed with that fact. Prompto had slightly complained about missing the smell of nature, though he was thankful for the photo opportunities that were around here. They stopped every now and then for a group one, or stopped because the blond had fallen too far behind and needed a moment to catch up. That’s why he was in the shop at the moment. He had found it while on an outing with Ignis, but instead of telling the other he needed to stop here he acted as though he needed to grab something back from the hotel, hence the stack of blank papers. 

“Next!” A soft, gentle voice rang from the counter. It took him a moment to realize that he was at the front of the line now, and it took him another second to actually grab the courage to step forward and lay them in front of the woman. Her eyebrow rose and a smile showed as she gently wrapped them in a blue paper that matched the petals of the flowers, not even bothering to ask Noctis if that was the one he wanted and instead seeming to assume that he would tell her to choose. Which she wasn’t wrong. “One lucky lady friend? Or maybe just a mate?” She questioned as she rang up the price, green eyes falling onto Noctis. “Five gil either way.”

Noctis gave a light chuckle as he dug into his pocket, taking the gil out and handing it off to set in her pale hand. “Just a mate. He’s been missing nature, and I can’t do much but this is more than listening to him complain I guess.” He admitted, taking the bundle. She gave a smile before waving, cuing for Noctis to turn and walk out of the store, only to run straight into Ignis who seemed to have been looking at the plants through one of the large windows that shone light into the store. 

Ignis caught his shoulders with gentle yet stern hands, straightening him up. “Do be more careful, Noct. Keep being distracted like that and you may run into someone who isn’t acquainted to you.” He steadied Noctis with another small touch, and soon was letting the hands drop to his side. Icy eyes scanned his face before falling to the flowers that he held, a questioning eyebrow raising that caused Noctis to attempt to hide them behind his back. Too late, though, he knew that there was no getting away from the questions that were about to be shot his way, asking why he had a good sized bundle of flowers. It couldn’t be for Luna - no she was not permitted to see Noctis until after the event. 

Before he could explain, mouth opening to do just that, Ignis was taking the flowers and studying them. “He prefers the sunflower. You may want to go back and buy those instead if it’s Prompto you are trying to impress. Not that these are not on his list, but I know that he always prefers to look at those over these. If it’s smell you’re after, though, try a Rose. Not because he likes them but they smell the best.” Ignis handed the bouquet beck, giving Noctis a slight nod before turning. 

“What do I do with these?” Noctis asked before the man could walk to far. Ignis turned and stuck a hand out. Getting the hint, he handed them to his advisor before watching him turn once again and walk off. Mumbling a light thank you, he entered back and stared at the flowers. From behind the counter, he heard a light “Welcome back,” and soon he was walking to the counter and taking a quick look around. If Prompto liked so many different types of flowers, then who was he to decline him of variety? Besides they had money thanks to taking various photos for Vyv, who liked to pay them in a whopping 20,000 gils for almost every photo. He took a minute before looking at the female, taking a breath. 

“I need the perfect bouquet made for a certain someone. A lot of color, a lot of good smell, and a hell of a lotta nature.” He said, trying to sound as commanding as he could be. After all, he was a king now, so he needed to have the same voice of authority his father had when he was younger. For some reason it was hard to gain that voice. Maybe Gladio was right when he told Noct that he didn’t have the same effect as his father did to people, and that he needed to learn to begin to get the voice that would make people listen. If he’s too soft they would roll their eyes and laugh. He needs to toughen up. 

The woman took a minute before coming from behind the counter, a smile big enough to show her dimples and the white teeth that seemed to shine enough to be the sun that all the plants in the building need to live. “Absolutely.” She said, heading towards a vase filled with light blue flowers. Noctis watched before taking a breath, marching to help her and make sure he only got the best for the best. 

\---------------

When he got back to the hotel and went to the room Noctis could hear the shower going, soft singing being heard from the bathroom meaning that it was, without a doubt, Prompto in there. Ignis and Gladio had left a note saying they would be back later that night, that there was some type of event going on that they needed to see on the other side of the city. Which meant that they would be home sometime after Noct and Prompto had fallen asleep, which meant they were on their own for food. Not that the two couldn’t fend for themselves; after all, they were grown men. He set the vase (suggested to him by Rose who, he found out, was not only the cashier but owner of Rose Factory) on the table and sat down. 

Almost twenty minutes passed before Prompto stepped out, steam from the hot shower coming out of the bathroom with him. His blond hair that was usually up and looking oddly like the bottom end of a chocobo was down at the moment, sticking to his pink colored face. A smile lit up when he saw Noctis, but when his eyes flashed to the table it was replaced with a questioning one. The expression looked oddly cute, and it took all of Noctis’s willpower not to say something about it. 

Instead he cleared his throat and offered a smile when Prompto finally set those blue eyes back onto him. He hesitated before standing up and stepping to the vase, lifting it up and turning back to Prompto. Were his cheeks red? They felt like they were on fire. All he was doing was giving his friend some flowers because he kept complaining about the smell. “You said you missed the smell.” He said, handing Prompto the vase before turning quickly and sitting back in his seat to lounge, scrolling through his phone as he left the other to take that as whatever he would. Though when Prompto didn’t seem to move or even make a sound, Noctis slowly turned to look at him and was a bit shocked to see wide eyes and a bright, red face with eyes that seemed to fill with tears. 

Instantly he was up once again, taking the vase and setting it down before leading Prompto to a seat. The other seemed in shock still, completely and utterly. For a second Noctis even thought he had stopped breathing altogether, but soon the blond in front of him was giving small laughs and covering his face, head shaking. Confusion passed on Noctis’s face, though soon he was giving small laughs. They were from being nervous, but they were still laughs nonetheless. Before he knew it Prompto was grabbing his face, pulling him close and squishing his cheeks. 

“Thank you.” He laughed, giving another light squeeze before letting go and quickly standing up, heading to the vase and placing a light hand onto one of the petals. “Thank you, Noct. This is the nicest gift I think you’ve ever given to me.” Prompto’s voice was quiet, but the whole room was silent enough to hear a pin drop onto the carpeted floor. Yeah, as friends they got one another gifts from time to time, and yeah maybe Noctis wasn’t exactly the best one to buy someone gifts because he always over thought things and ended up buying him something that just screamed Prompto.

By far the flowers were the hardest things to shop for. A good two hours spent with Rose collecting the perfect arrangement. Blues, reds, yellows, and all different shades of each blended into a rather aesthetic looking batch of the plants. Some stood taller than others, and all were in perfect and prime health. None were brown and dying, none were dried out and crumbling down into some weird looking ‘dust’ that would gather at the bottom of the vase, but rather each were vibrant colors. 

Noctis watched as the Prompto leaned down, burying his nose in the middle and taking a large inhale of breath. Rose had done the same thing when they finished putting it together, and he couldn’t help the proud smile that showed on his face. “I didn’t think you would like it that much to be honest.” He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck as he sat on the edge of the bed, watching as Prompto now fluffed (was that the word? that’s what it looked like) the flowers before taking out his camera and snapping a few photos of the arrangement. “At first I just got you some forget-me-nots. I don’t know why, guess they just reminded me of you?” 

That sentence seemed to make the other pause, and soon he was setting the camera on the table and looking at Noctis, an eyebrow raised. “Reminded you of me?” He asked, walking to sit on the bed beside him. “Forget-me-nots. You know each flower symbolizes something, right? Maybe they didn’t remind you of me, but they were something to get rid of the fear that I would forget you when we eventually do part ways.” Because, let’s be honest here, it was bound to happen. The thought was enough to make him deflate just a little, but Prompto didn’t seem to pay attention to that. “You don’t want me to forget.”

“I don’t want to part ways. I don’t want you to leave.” Noctis corrected him in a silent yet stern tone, glancing at Prompto before looking at his lap. “You always talk about that. Parting ways. You always say it like you’re sure it’s going to happen, but how can we be really sure that one day you have to leave?” He didn’t want to add in the ‘me’ at the end of that sentence, though it was strongly implied. “We’re best friends, right? When this is over, even when Luna and I are reunited and begin living together, you’re supposed to stay. You’re the one person in all of this I’m not supposed to lose.” Well, added on with Ignis and Gladio, but Prompto was . . . 

Important. 

Different. 

The only one who chose to stay.

Silence took over the pair after that, neither of them willing to actually fill it with anything. But didn’t he have a point? For once in his life, Noctis feels like he found something right to say and how to handle that reoccurring thing that Prompto was always saying. Actually, no, maybe he wasn’t done because there were so many things that the other said that just wasn’t true. Except he didn’t want to bring up more things now. One at a time, right? For now they could focus on this thing that he kept saying. Always talking about ‘when I leave’ but never once saying ‘if I leave’ as if he has a whole plan laid out for when Luna finally comes into the picture again. And who knows? Maybe he does. 

Surprising to Noctis, it’s Prompto who speaks up first. His voice is as quiet and soft as before, except this time it was added onto a slight sound of . . . brokenness? Defeat? He couldn’t quite put a finger on it. “I always say when because it’s bound to happen. It isn’t something I plan, or something I’ve have laid out in front of me ever since I met you, but it’s just a thing that I know I can’t avoid, and the more I say it the easier it will be to accept it. Saying when is easier than saying if because if means that I’m sure there is a small chance. If is like saying ‘if I survive.’ It leaves hope. Saying when? Saying when makes it easier for when it happens. So I’m not planning it for future me, but I’m mentally preparing future me.” 

“Except you know that I won’t let that happen, right?” Noctis spoke after a minute, looking at Prompto now. When the other didn’t give an answer or even bother looking at him, he reached a hand to touch the male’s cheek, turning his head slowly and softly. “Hey. You know that won’t happen, right? You and I aren’t going to part ways because you’re the only person in my life who has ever chosen to stay. It’s different than Ignis or Gladio. Different than even Iris or Luna or whoever else. You’re different.” His thumb stroked Prompto’s cheek, moving in soft circles as he stared into his blue eyes. 

And then he kissed him. Soft, slow, and more than just a peck. Who could blame him, though? Anyone would find themselves weak to the freckled, pink face that Prompto had. Fall straight into the eyes that were as blue as the sky on a clear, beautiful spring day. Touching skin that felt as soft as silk. Prompto made Noctis weak, and that was just a fact whether it be one known to others or unknown. Soon he felt the lips moving back against his own, just as soft, a hand coming to rest over the one that still laid on the cheek.

Just as fast as it happened it was gone, Prompto being the one to back only an inch from Noctis. “I’m different, huh?” He asked, head moving so his forehead rested against Noctis’s. “If this is the case, then I guess it really changes the when to an if again.”

“I’m glad to hear the change.” Noctis whispered back, smiling as he pressed his forehead back to Prompto’s, hand not moving from the male’s cheek. There was still the now familiar warmth of the other hand resting on top of his own, and to be honest he would give the world if it meant the two of them could sit here, on the bed for the rest of their lives. No destiny. No royalty. Nothing but the two of them resting with one another. And maybe it was a bad idea to want Prompto in the way he did. After all, there was Luna, who he did love. Does love. 

But then there’s Prompto who he also loves. Both provided him with all the same feelings. Butterflies, comfort, protection and the need to do so, trust . . . yet he could only really have one of them, couldn’t he? That was something to deal with on a later day. Maybe, when this was over, he could talk to Luna about this. After all his fiancé wasn’t a nightmare. She was different, just like Prompto was. 

So, yeah, flowers weren’t really on his list, but even with that fact in mind Noctis had found himself standing in the line, a bundle of forget-me-nots in his right hand. But in the end he got something bigger, and in the end he got something better. And, in the end, a stack of papers were left outside Rose Factory for the wind to blow into the ocean that didn’t smell like nature while two boys sat in a hotel bed, forehead to forehead, hand in hand, relishing in new feelings that they wanted to explore and discover more than anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> I just decided that I need to write more, and from now on if I think of a prompt I'm gonna go with it. Also this was supposed to be really happy and cute, but then I just kept writing and things we downhill. Not sorry. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions feel free to comment them!


End file.
